


Protected

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Single Sam Slap, Alpha!Sam, Ball Gags, Bondage, D/s undertones, Dean is a bit of a slut in this, Dom!Sam, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Safe Words mentioned, Sibling Incest, Sub!Dean, Top!Sam, blind folds, bottom!Dean, leather cuffs, omega!dean, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam deprives Dean of his senses to bring him to new heights of pleasure





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Sensory Deprivation Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“You sure about this, Sammy?” Dean asked as he looked up from the bed and twisting his head to look back at Sam.

“Of course, De,” Sam whispered, draping himself over Dean’s back and peppering kisses along his jaw. “I’m sure you’ll be just fine, little Omega.”

Dean groaned from the nickname falling off of Sam’s lips and he turned his head to kiss Sam. “Okay, let’s do this.”

“What’s your safe word?” Sam asked with a smile.

“It’s Colt,” Dean murmured.

“Nonverbal?” Sam asked.

Dean snapped his fingers three times.

“Good.” Sam smiled and kissed Dean softly. “Put your arms inside the cuffs, baby.”

Dean surrendered his wrists into the cuffs, feeling the leather gently caress his skin as Sam latched them closed, the Alpha’s eyes already darkening to red.

“Good,” Sam praised, running a hand down his Omega’s back. “That’s good, Dean. So proud of you.”

Dean took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He was in good hands with Sam. He knew that he was.

Sam waited until Dean had calmed, until the tremors in his Omega had subsided and he was left with a boneless man beneath him, before introducing the next element.

He found the simple black sleep mask that they were going to be using as a blindfold and showed it to Dean. “Ready, little one?” he asked gently.

Dean inhaled sharply but nodded, excitement overwhelming his nervousness. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Sam ran a hand down Dean’s back in a calming manner before slipping the sleep mask over Dean’s eyes, making sure that it wouldn’t slip off too easily, but still giving Dean room to breathe.

Dean gasped as his world was enveloped in darkness and he felt himself relax even further into his headspace.

“Oh little one,” Sam breathed. “You look so good.”

Dean groaned and felt his head drop to between his arms, pushing his ass back and up. He heard Sam’s laugh and felt his hands roam over his back.

“So eager for me, aren’t you?”

“Alpha,” Dean moaned. Not being able to see Sam, tell when his Alpha was going to touch him, was arousing him more than he thought possible. His cock ached, and slick was leaking out of him at a rate he hadn’t experienced outside of a heat before.

“I bet you’re so horny,” Sam breathed, “because you’re trembling in anticipation. You don’t know what I’m going to do or when I’m going to do it. And that excites you, doesn’t it, baby?”

Dean moaned in reply, feeling his cock gain friction against the scratchy motel bedspread and he rocked his hips.

“Yeah, it does,” Sam laughed softly. “Now, I love hearing your pretty little noises. God knows I do. But I need to gag your pretty little mouth so we don’t get noise complaints like we did the last time.”

Dean whined and rocked his hips more eagerly this time. He loved being gagged. Absolutely loved it.

“Dirty little Omega, so eager to have his mouth full,” Sam whispered lovingly, kissing along Dean’s shoulders. He pulled the ball gag closer to him and held it up to Dean’s mouth with a smile. “Open wide, little Omega,” he murmured tenderly.

Dean opened his mouth eagerly for the ball gag and bit down on it gently, letting Sam secure it firmly behind his head.

“Is that good?” Sam asked, running a hand around Dean’s face and tracing his lips with his fingers. Dean whined and nodded, rocking backwards to gain the friction back on his cock but upon feeling Sam’s large shaft press between the cleft of his ass moaned loudly, the sound muffled by the gag.

“I think you make just as pretty of noises with the gag in,” Sam smirked, running his hands up and down Dean’s back. “Almost prettier, in a way. Do you know why, Dean?”

The Omega whimpered and rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing his slick covered ass against Sam’s length.

“Because you send more desperate, needier with the gag in than you do without it,” Sam finished. He slowly slid back, gliding his chest over Dean’s back.

Dean whimpered. His Alpha’s cock was moving away, and that wouldn’t do.

“Greedy little Omega,” Sam laughed playfully and Dean huffed around the gag. “Don’t worry, my fat cock will fill you up soon. I just want to do this.”

This? What was this?

Dean screamed his pleasure, muffled tremendously by the gag as Sam licked him from balls to the top of his crack with a satisfied groan.

“You smell so good, little Omega,” Sam breathed, “And you taste just as good. Like apple pie and good whiskey.”

He dove back in and Dean screamed himself hoarse as Sam ate him out, digging his nails into the leather cuffs and tugging on them as he thrusted his hips back into Sam’s face.

Dean loved it when Sam ate him out, when he licked and sucked and nipped at and around his hole, moaning and the sounds of him slurping up slick drove the Omega crazy, knowing that the purest scents and tastes of Dean was making his Alpha lust for him. He knew Sam’s eyes must be blood red by now in lust and desire, desire for his Omega.

He felt Sam’s face move away and he whimpered quietly, churning his hips and settling for the rough friction of the motel comforter on his cock. Fuck. he hated it when Sam did this.

Sam’s hand came down on Dean’s with a stunning crack, and Dean yowled in a muffled tone, the sound dying down into a keen.

“Stay still while I mount you, Omega,” Sam said darkly, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine.

Wanting to be good for his Alpha, Dean stilled and wiggled his hips up at Sam.

“Such a good Omega,” Sam praised. “Snap once if you’re still doing okay.”

Dean weakly snapped his fingers once, moaning almost lazily as he felt Sam’s blunt cock start pressing into him.

“That’s my Omega,” Sam murmured. “Worked yourself up so you’re now nice and pliant until I knot you.”

Dean whined weakly, moaning as Sam’s cock slid over his prostate.

“Silly little Omega,” Sam smiled, kissing up and down Dean’s neck and jaw, “So eager and yet so obedient. Beautiful and mine. Isn’t that right, Dean? No other Alpha can have you.”

Dean moaned, his eyes fluttering closed behind the mask as he heard Sam’s voice turn possessive and he bottomed out. Sam rested a moment before drawing out again, until only the head was inside Dean.

“Not Castiel.” A powerful thrust that had Dean clawing at his cuffs again.

“Not Benny.” Another one, the sound of their hips snapping together echoing in the small room.

“Not Alastair.” Sam’s fingers curled cruelly into his hips, promising bruises.

“Not Lisa.” That one earned him a bite to his ear and Dean whimpered, knowing Sam needed this.

“Not Crowley,” Sam dug his teeth into the meat of Dean’s shoulder and Dean moaned, throwing his head back as Sam began to truly pound into him.

“Not even Michael himself can have you.You. Are. Mine.”

Each statement was punctuated by a powerful thrust that had Dean whining and whimpering, meeting Sam’s thrusts almost lazily. He didn’t have the energy, in a way- Sam eating his ass took so much out of him all he could do was take it. And he hadn’t even came yet!

“Do you hear and understand that?” Sam asked harshly in his ear, on the other side of Dean now, right where his mating mark was. “You are my Omega.” With that, he sank his teeth back down where he bit Dean so many years ago.

Dean came, crying out brokenly behind the gag as he clenched down on Sam’s throbbing cock hard, spilling onto the bed and easing the way for Sam’s knot to push its way inside of the Omega.

They collapsed together, Dean shivering in Sam’s arms, and the Alpha hurried to undo first the cuffs, freeing Dean and allowing them to roll onto their sides, spooning.

Next came the gag, Sam gently prying the ball out of Dean’s mouth and massaging the joints that were surely aching. Dean was moaning, completely lax against Sam. He’s not sure if he could form words, which was fine by him. The massage felt fantastic, and he melted even more in Sam’s arms.

“Wow,” Sam chuckled softly, kissing Dean’s cheek softly as he tenderly wiped up the drool from the corner of Dean’s mouth, “I don’t think I’ve seen you this out of it since we mated.”

Dean groaned and gave a dopey smile.

“Close your eyes, I’m about to take off the blindfold,” Sam soothed.

Dean did as he was told, allowing himself to slowly adjust to the light before opening his eyes fully and seeing them in the mirror. Already, bruises were forming along his hips and waist, his lips were swollen and red from being in the gag and his mating bite was bleeding sluggishly. But he looked happy, healthy, and very much sated.

Sam smiled as he looked at them in the mirror before leaning over and kissing Dean. “Hey. How’re you feeling?”

Dean gave a thumbs up and turned his head back to look up at his Alpha with a lazy smile.

“Good,” Sam chuckled. “Now, get some sleep, because you can use it, De. And when you wake up and we’re untied, I’ll feed you and make sure you get fluids.”

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. He reached for Sam’s hands, wanting to hold them as they wrapped around his chest, his little brother protecting him just as fiercely as he protected him growing up.

“Sahmey,” he mumbled.

“Don’t try to talk, De,” Sam whispered softly, kissing Dean’s cheek sweetly. “Just go to sleep.”

Dean groaned and fell asleep in Sam’s arms, knowing his Alpha was there to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
